brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
List of Set References 9000 - 9999
9000 * 9001 Bonus Stack 'n' Learn Set / 9001 Medium Storage Bin * 9002 DUPLO Rattles * 9003 Large Stack 'n' Learn Set * 9004 DUPLO Activity Rattles * 9005 Stack-n-Learn Building Blocks * 9006 DUPLO Play and Learn Center * 9007 Stack 'n' Learn Large Set * 9008 DUPLO Activity Set * 9009 Stack 'n' Learn Giant Set * 9010 Deluxe Stack 'n'Learn Set * 9012 Large Stack 'n' Learn Set * 9013 Infant Activity Set * 9017 Baby Discovery Set * 9018 Stack 'n' Learn Supply Set * 9019 Baby Stack 'n' Learn Set * 9020 LEGO Soft Starter Set * 9021 Soft Medium Set * 9022 Extra Soft Bricks * 9023 Soft Brick Activity Set * 9024 LEGO Soft Imagination Set * 9026 Baby Stack 'n' Learn Set * 9027 DUPLO Brick Set * 9030 Animates * 9031 Vehicles Set * 9040 Learning Games Set * 9050 DUPLO Basic Set * 9051 Giant DUPLO Basic Set * 9052 DUPLO Basic set * 9053 DUPLO Basic Vehicles * 9054 DUPLO Basic Trains * 9055 Animals * 9056 Extra DUPLO Bricks * 9057 DUPLO Pull-back Motors * 9058 Large DUPLO Building Plates * 9059 DUPLO Theme Building Plates * 9060 Small DUPLO Building Plates * 9061 DUPLO Basic Green Bucket * 9062 DUPLO Basic Bucket * 9063 DUPLO Basic Circus * 9064 DUPLO Basic Town * 9065 DUPLO Basic Medium Set * 9066 DUPLO Basic Large Set * 9067 DUPLO Basic Brick Runner * 9071 DUPLO Building Plates * 9075 Music Builder * 9076 Tubes Experiment Set * 9077 Brick Runner Set * 9078 DUPLO Special Elements Set * 9079 DUPLO Small Building Plates Set * 9080 Giant DUPLO Basic Set * 9081 Large DUPLO Basic Set * 9082 DUPLO Basic Vehicles Set * 9083 DUPLO Basic Discovery Set * 9084 More LEGO DUPLO Bricks * 9085 DUPLO Basic Building Bricks * 9087 Tubes * 9088 Extra Large Bulk Set with Special Elements * 9089 Tubes Experiment Set * 9090 XL DUPLO Bulk Set * 9091 Extra DUPLO Bricks and Storage Tray / 9091 Playhouse Set * 9092 Crazy Demon * 9093 Bone Cruncher * 9094 Star Striker * 9095 Nitro Predator 9100 * 9101 Toolo Large Set * 9102 Toolo Vehicle Set * 9103 Medium First Tools for Technology * 9104 Giant First Tools for Technology Set * 9105 Large First Tools for Technology Set * 9106 Another Small First Tools for Technology Set * 9107 Small First Tools for Technology Set * 9119 Bob the Builder Set * 9120 Light and Sound * 9121 Giant DUPLO Toolo Airport * 9122 DUPLO Toolo Vehicles * 9123 Toolo Supplement Set * 9124 Transportation Set * 9125 Intelligent Train Set * 9126 Dolls Medium Set * 9127 Dolls Large Set * 9128 DUPLO Big Wheelers * 9129 Little Forest Friends * 9130 Around-the-House Set * 9131 Theatre Set * 9132 Community Transport Set * 9133 DUPLO Farm * 9134 Life on the Farm Set * 9137 DUPLO Farm Animals * 9139 Push Train Set * 9146 DUPLO Rails * 9148 DUPLO Home * 9149 DUPLO Pony Stables * 9149 LEGO BASIC Airport * 9150 DUPLO Furniture * 9151 DUPLO Family * 9152 DUPLO House * 9153 DUPLO Train * 9154 DUPLO Bridge and Rails * 9156 DUPLO Airport * 9157 DUPLO Vehicles * 9158 People * 9159 World People * 9160 DUPLO Safari Park * 9161 DUPLO Train Set * 9162 DUPLO Boats * 9163 DUPLO Airport * 9164 DUPLO Animals for Safari Park * 9165 DUPLO Vehicles * 9166 DUPLO Battery Train * 9167 DUPLO Supermarket * 9168 Large DUPLO House * 9169 Medium DUPLO House * 9170 Community People Set * 9171 World People * 9173 DUPLO Farm * 9174 DUPLO Farm Animals * 9175 DUPLO Push Train * 9176 DUPLO Train Track Package * 9177 DUPLO Community Vehicles * 9178 DUPLO Vehicles - Transportation * 9180 DUPLO Medical Center * 9181 DUPLO Fire and Rescue * 9185 Cowboys * 9186 LEGO DUPLO Indians * 9187 DUPLO Police Station * 9188 Large DUPLO Home * 9189 DUPLO Animal and Fun Park * 9190 DUPLO Zoo * 9191 DUPLO Water Animals Park * 9192 DUPLO Zoo Animals * 9194 Giant DUPLO Dinosaur Set * 9195 Large DUPLO Dinosaur Set * 9196 DUPLO Dinosaurs * 9199 Toolo Activity Pack 9200 * 9200 Toolo (Action Wheelers) Large Set * 9201 Toolo (Action Wheelers) Medium Set * 9202 Toolo Expansion Set * 9203 Deluxe Lightning Kit * 9203 Tech Machines Set * 9204 Town Value Pack * 9205 Castle Value Pack * 9206 Pirates Value Pack * 9206 Tech Machines Set * 9207 Community Vehicles Set * 9210 Wild Animals Set * 9211 Community Transport Set * 9212 Push Train Set * 9213 Dinosaurs * 9214 Wild Animals * 9215 Family Set * 9217 Farm Set * 9220 DUPLO Farm Scene Mosaics * 9221 Mosaic Puzzles - Town * 9222 World People * 9224 Community People Set * 9225 Playhouse Set * 9226 Hospital Set * 9227 Farm Set * 9228 Farm Animals Set * 9229 Police Station * 9230 Town Set * 9231 Playhouse Set * 9232 Hospital Set * 9233 Farm Set * 9234 Dolls Family Set * 9236 Garden Set * 9237 Garage Set * 9238 Farm Animals Set * 9239 Stable Set * 9240 Fire Rescue Services Set * 9241 Wheels Set * 9243 Doors, Windows and Roof Tiles * 9247 Community Workers (2005) * 9247 Community Workers (2006) * 9248 Bonus LEGO BASIC Town * 9249 LEGO BASIC Airport * 9250 LEGO BASIC Zoo * 9251 LEGO BASIC Just Bricks * 9252 Introduction Theme Park * 9253 LEGO BASIC Farm * 9254 Medium LEGO Basic Set * 9255 Basic Set * 9256 Faces, Gates, Wheels and Windows * 9256 LEGO Accessory Set * 9257 Pullback Motor * 9261 DACTA Roof Bricks * 9262 Supplementary LEGO Bricks * 9263 Wheels * 9264 Large Basic Plates * 9265 LEGO DACTA Roof Tiles * 9266 Small LEGO Building Plates * 9267 Doors and Windows * 9269 LEGO Wheels * 9271 Large LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9272 LEGO Dacta Vehicle Set * 9273 BASIC Brick People * 9274 Doors and Windows * 9275 Medium LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9276 Basic Bricks * 9277 Basic Figures and Animals * 9279 Small Building Plates * 9280 Giant LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9286 Building Plates Set * 9287 Bonus LEGO Town * 9288 LEGO BASIC Airport * 9289 LEGO BASIC Harbor * 9290 Large LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9291 Medium LEGO Dacta Basic Set * 9293 Community Workers 9300 * 9300 Space Port Set * 9301 Traffic Signs * 9302 Community Builders Set * 9303 Airport Set * 9304 Fun Park Set * 9305 Jack Stone Transportation * 9306 Bulk Set with Special Bricks * 9310 Dinosaurs Set * 9311 City Buildings Set * 9314 Rescue Services Set * 9320 Journey into Space * 9321 World Transport Services Set * 9322 Town Developers Set * 9324 Micro Building Set * 9331 Reflections Kit * 9332 Supplement Kit * 9333 Vehicles Set * 9334 Animals Set * 9335 Space & Airport Set * 9337 Harbour Set * 9338 LEGO SERIOUS PLAY Mini-Kit * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 9349 Fairytale and Historic Minifigure Set * 9353 DACTA Theme Set * 9354 Community Vehicles * 9355 DACTA Space Theme Set * 9356 Dacta LEGO Town Environment * 9360 Roadplates * 9361 Community People Set * 9362 Road Plates * 9364 Hospital * 9365 Community Vehicles * 9366 Town Set * 9369 Community Vehicles * 9370 Road Plates * 9371 Town Vehicles * 9373 Roadplates * 9375 Problem Solving in the Infant Classroom * 9376 LEGO DACTA Castle Set * 9377 Adventurers combined set * 9380 TECHNIC Racers * 9384 Bricks Set * 9385 Sceneries Set * 9386 Doors, Windows & Roof Tiles * 9387 Wheels Set * 9388 Small Building Plates * 9389 Community Starter Set * 9390 Mini Tow Truck * 9391 Mini Crane * 9392 Quad Bike * 9393 Tractor * 9394 Jet Plane * 9395 Pick-up Tow Truck * 9396 Helicopter * 9397 Logging Truck * 9398 4x4 Crawler 9400 * 9402 Giraffe Table * 9403 Captain Redbeard Key Chain * 9403 Dino Table * 9404 Majisto the Wizard Key Chain * 9404 Aeroplane * 9405 Racer * 9405 Ice Planet Key Chain * 9406 Police Officer Key Chain * 9406 House * 9407 Shop * 9408 Spyrius Key Chain * 9408 Giraffe Wall Board * 9409 Islander Key Chain * 9409 Elephant Wall * 9410 Explorien Key Chain * 9410 Play Stools * 9412 DUPLO Bricks * 9418 Basic Playtable * 9440 Venomari Shrine * 9441 Kai's Blade Cycle * 9442 Jay's Storm Fighter * 9443 Rattlecopter * 9444 Cole's Tread Assault * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush * 9446 Destiny's Bounty * 9447 Lasha's Bite Cycle * 9448 Samurai Mech * 9449 Ultra Sonic Raider * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle * 9452 Giant LEGO Topic Table * 9453 Universal School Set * 9454 Function Set * 9455 Fangpyre Mech * 9456 Spinner Battle * 9457 Fangpyre Wrecking Ball * 9461 The Swamp Monster * 9462 Mummie * 9463 The Werewolf * 9464 Vampyre Hearse * 9465 The Zombies * 9466 Frankenstein * 9467 Ghost Train * 9468 Vampire Castle * 9469 Gandalf Arrives * 9470 Shelob Attacks * 9471 Uruk-hai Army * 9472 Attack on Weathertop * 9473 The Mines of Moria * 9474 The Battle Of Helm's Deep * 9475 Ideas for Action Junior Project Works * 9476 The Orc Forge * 9478 Francesco Bernoulli * 9479 Ivan Mater * 9480 Finn McMissile * 9481 Jeff Gorvette * 9483 Agent Mater's Escape * 9484 Red's Water Rescue * 9485 Ultimate Race Set * 9486 Oil Rig Escape * 9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack * 9489 Endor Rebel Trooper & Imperial Trooper Battle Pack * 9490 Droid Escape * 9491 Geonosian Cannon * 9492 TIE Fighter * 9493 X-wing Starfighter * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter * 9496 Desert Skiff * 9497 Republic Striker Starfighter * 9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter * 9499 Gungan Sub 9500 * 9500 Fury Class Interceptor * 9502 Infant Maths Sets - Measurements * 9503 Infant Maths - Shape and Space * 9504 Numbers and Symbols * 9505 My First Writing Set * 9510 Infant Maths Activity Centre * 9511 Medium DUPLO Building Plates * 9515 Malevolence * 9516 Jabba's Palace * 9518 Mosaic Set * 9519 Tiles Numbers with Baseplate * 9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest * 9530 Letters Set * 9531 Numbers and Mosaics Set * 9533 Numbers Set * 9534 Mosaic Tiles * 9535 Letters Set * 9536 White DUPLO Baseplates * 9537 Learning Concepts with Numbers * 9540 Early Math Numbers Set * 9541 Early Math Measurement Set * 9542 Early Math Shape and Space Set * 9543 Math Games Set * 9544 Maths Machines * 9545 Numbers Set * 9546 Mosaics Set * 9547 Letters Set * 9551 Kendo Cole * 9552 Lloyd Garmadon * 9553 Jay ZX * 9554 Zane ZX * 9555 Mezmo * 9556 Bytar * 9557 Lizaru * 9558 Training Set * 9560 LEGO Dacta Teacher’s Manual * 9561 Kai ZX * 9562 Lasha * 9563 Kendo Zane * 9564 Snappa * 9566 Samurai X * 9567 Fang-Suei * 9569 Spitta * 9570 NRG-Jay * 9571 Fangdam * 9572 NRG-Cole * 9573 Slithraa * 9574 Lloyd ZX * 9579 Starter Set * 9580 WeDo Robotics Construction Set * 9581 USB Hub * 9583 WeDo Robotics Motion Sensor * 9584 WeDo Robotics Tilt Sensor * 9590 NRG-Zane * 9591 Weapon Pack * 9594 Green City for MINDSTORMS 9600 * 9610 Gears Set * 9612 Levers Set * 9614 Pulleys Mini Set * 9615 Motor Add-On for Simple Mechanisms * 9616 Wheels and Axles Set * 9618 Structures Set * 9628 Power Add-On Set * 9630 Simple Mechanisms Set * 9631 Simple and Motorized Machines Activity Pack * 9632 Science and Technology Base Set * 9641 Pneumatics Add-On Set * 9648 Education Resource Set * 9649 Technology Resource Set * 9650 Scenery Resource Set * 9654 Early Simple Machines Set * 9655 Fun Time Gears II * 9656 Early Simple Machines Set / 9656 Early Simple Machines III Teacher’s Guide * 9660 Early Structures * 9665 Mechanical Engineering * 9667 Solar Panel * 9668 Energy Display * 9669 Energy Storage * 9670 E-Motor * 9674 Naboo Starfighter & Naboo * 9675 Sebulba's Podracer & Tatooine * 9676 TIE Interceptor & Death Star * 9677 X-wing Starfighter & Yavin 4 * 9678 Twin-pod Cloud Car & Bespin * 9679 AT-ST & Endor * 9680 Energy Work Power Starter Set * 9684 Renewable Energy Set II * 9686 Simple and Motorized Mechanisms Base Set * 9688 Renewable Energy Add-On Set * 9693 Rechargeable Battery * 9694 Colour Sensor * 9695 Mindstorms Education Resource Set * 9698 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2009 - Smart Move * 9699 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2008 - Climate Connections 9700 * 9700 TECHNIC Control Center * 9701 Control Lab Building Set * 9704 Control Lab Software * 9708 Intelligent House Activity Pack * 9709 RCX Programmable LEGO Brick * 9713 Infrared Transmission Tower * 9719 Robotics Invention System * 9723 Cities & Transportation * 9725 ROBOLAB Amusement Park Set * 9730 Robo Sports * 9731 Vision Command * 9732 Extreme Creatures * 9735 Robotics Discovery Set * 9736 Exploration Mars * 9738 RCX Remote Control Unit * 9739 Micro Scout PC Link * 9747 Robotics Invention System * 9748 Droid Developer Kit * 9749 NXT Temperature Sensor * 9750 LEGO Interface * 9754 Dark Side Developer Kit * 9755 Tempurature Sensor * 9756 Rotation Sensor * 9757 Touch Sensor * 9758 Light Sensor * 9761 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2004 - No Limits * 9762 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2005 - Ocean Odyssey * 9763 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2006 - Nanotechnology * 9764 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2007 - Power Puzzle * 9783 Infrared Trasmitter with USB Cable * 9784 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2001 - Arctic Impact * 9785 Robo Technology Set with Serial Transmitter * 9786 Robo Technology Set with USB Transmitter * 9788 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2003 - Mission Mars * 9789 FIRST LEGO League Challenge 2002 - City Sights * 9793 Team Challenge with Serial Transmitter * 9794 Team Challenge with USB Transmitter * 9795 Intelligent House Set * 9797 LEGO MINDSTORMS Education NXT Base Set * 9798 NXT Rechargeable Battery * 9799 Vernier NXT Sensor Adaptor 9800 * 9803 5-Seater PlayTable * 9804 Playtable with Two Bins, 2 Seats and Two Building Plates * 9805 DUPLO Play Wall * 9806 Play Table * 9807 LEGO House * 9808 DUPLO Playtable * 9809a Multi-Playtable * 9809b Multi-Playtable * 9810a Multi-Playtable * 9810b Multi-Playtable * 9817a Stools for Multi Table * 9817b Stools for Multi Table * 9818 Chairs for Multi-Table * 9833 Transformer 9 V * 9833 Transformer * 9840 Storage Solution (6 Pack) * 9841 NXT Intelligent Brick * 9842 NXT Servo Motor * 9843 NXT Touch Sensor * 9844 NXT Light Sensor * 9845 NXT Sound Sensor * 9846 NXT Ultrasonic Sensor * 9847 NXT Bluetooth Dongle * 9850 DUPLO Play Wall * 9860 Battery Box and Switch * 9861 Connecting Leads * 9862 Random Special Pieces * 9863 Weighted Brick Pack * 9889 Temperature Sensor * 9891 Angle Sensor 9900 * 9900 Small Gear Wheels * 9903 Time Cruiser * 9910 Cyclone Master * 9911 9-Volt Touch Sensor and Leads * 9912 LEGO Solar Cell * 9913 Cyclone * 9914 Set Specific Elements for Amusement Park Set * 9916 LEGO Electrical Capacitor * 9917 DCP Sensor Adapter * 9920 X-Large Yellow Storage Bin * 9920 Star Gazer * 9920 Yellow Storage Box * 9921 Large Red Storage Bin * 9922 Medium Green Storage Bin * 9923 Small Set * 9924 Mini Set * 9925 Small Red Storage Bin * 9926 Extra Small Yellow Storage Bin * 9927 Beams (red) * 9928 Beams (blue) * 9929 Plates (red) * 9930 Plates (blue) * 9931 Plates (yellow) * 9932 Plates (black) * 9933 Basic Bricks (red) * 9934 Basic Bricks (yellow) * 9935 Basic Bricks (black) * 9936 Weight Elements * 9937 Small Chain Links * 9938 Conveyor Belt Links * 9939 Assorted Pulleys * 9940 Rubber Bands and String * 9940 Paradisa * 9941 Cams & Linkages * 9942 Connectors & Bushings * 9943 Axles and Extenders * 9945 Differentials * 9947 LEGO Figures * 9948 Special Elements for 979618 * 9949 Special Elements for Structures Set * 9950 Basic Set * 9950 Cyclone * 9951 TECHNIC Chainlinks * 9954 Special Elements for Mini Sets * 9955 Special Elements for Pneumatics II * 9956 Special Elements for Non-Motorized Simple Machines * 9957 Special Elements for 979607 * 9958 Special Elements for Control Lab Building Set * 9959 Special Elements for Intelligent House Building Set * 9960 Crane, Hook, Cam, Propeller * 9961 White Belts * 9962 Flat Tiles * 9963 Axle Extenders and Bushings * 9964 Connector Pegs * 9965 Gears 8- and 10- Tooth * 9966 Large Gear Wheels * 9967 Differential and Bevel Gears * 9968 Pulley Wheels * 9969 Tires and Spoked Hubs * 9970 Axles - Short * 9971 Axles - Long * 9972 Plates (red) * 9973 Plates (blue) * 9974 Plates (yellow) * 9976 DUPLO Airport * 9978 Home Environment * 9979 DUPLO People * 9980 World People * 9983 Standard 9V Motor * 9995 LEGO Classroom Combi-Pack * 9998 Gigantic LEGO Classroom Pack * 9999 Upgrade Kit for 9654 Category:9000 sets Category:Set lists